


Winter Wonderland

by devilstrap478



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Tom makes it all better, Character Death, Engagement, Family Fluff, M/M, Power of Love, Sad Harry Potter, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilstrap478/pseuds/devilstrap478
Summary: It always hurts to lose the people you love. But with the help of family, friends, and loved ones, things get better.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Winter Wonderland

Snow fell as Harry looked sadly out the window. In his hands he held a bouquet of flowers filled with lilies, orchids and irises, all tied together with a silky red ribbon. The white flakes outside created an enchanting sight, but all of this was lost on Harry due to the heartbreak he was feeling inside. He couldn’t believe that just last year around the same time, they were all laughing together and playing in the snow. Grabbing his coat and scarf, he made his way to the exit. Opening the door, a cold wind blustered throughout the entryway making his body shiver in protest. After stepping outside on the snow-covered ground, Harry spun in one sharp movement and apparated away. 

He unsteadily landed as his knees started to buckle. Regaining his balance, he looked down at the flowers he was holding in his hands to see if they were ok. Walking forwards, he pushed the gates open with an unsteady hand. The metal creaked in the winter wind, and rows upon rows of tombstones greeted him. Godric’s Hollow Graveyard was maintained by the local people, so all of the grime had been cleaned off the graves, leaving only a thick blanket of white on top. Harry walked down the rows, his boots leaving behind footprints that were swallowed up by the falling snow within minutes. As he finally reached his destination, he drew his wand. 

_Geminio_

The bouquet duplicated into two, and he placed both bouquets at the foot of his parents’ tombstones. 

“Hi mom, hi dad. I can’t believe it has been a year since you both have died. I know that in your line of work, death could come at any moment. And I couldn’t be prouder to be the son of two Aurors. But we had enjoyed so many years together that I forgot, for some reason, that all this happiness could come to an end. They recently caught the dark wizard who killed you both in that raid, but it doesn’t fill the emptiness I feel inside. Especially in weather like this, I remember all the fun times we had in the snow. All of us building snow forts and drinking hot chocolate in the cold. Then Padfoot and Moony would join in and we would all have that huge annual snowball fight. I just miss you both so much, and I wish you could be with me now. Especially because in a month I’m getting married.”

Harry’s shoulders started shaking as tears poured down his face. His whole body was trembling, and he felt as if one strong gust of wind could knock him down. Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Darling, let's get you out of the cold. Your parents wouldn’t want you getting sick over them.”

Harry turned around and looked at his fiancé’s achingly beautiful face. The windswept chocolate locks and caring red eyes projected love and safety. Harry buried himself in the older man’s chest and wept. 

“I know Tom, but I just wish they were here with me too.”

Tom’s arms wrapped around Harry, and blanketed him in comfort. 

“Me too. But you know they will always be with you. When you are walking down that aisle, they will be right beside you. Supporting you, loving you. They’ll be there for you, just as I am here for you now. Come on, let’s go back to our home and warm you by the fire. I’ll make you some hot chocolate with extra marshmallows.”

Harry nodded his head and wiped away his tears. Taking Tom’s glove clad hand and interlacing their fingers, Harry smiled. 

“Let’s go home.”

They both apparated back to their small cottage and went inside. With a flick of Tom’s wand, the lights turned on and the fireplace was lit. Their home was filled with warmth, and Harry plopped himself on the sofa beside the fire. He stared into the flickering flames, entranced by the way each tendril seemed to interlock and dance. The comforting and familiar smell of warm spice surrounded him as he drifted deeper into his thoughts. He was shaken out of his them when a steaming mug of hot chocolate was thrust into his face.

Taking it gratefully, Harry said “thanks Tom. Gosh, you are just so perfect sometimes.”

Tom chuckled, his red eyes showing mirth. “Only sometimes? I like to think that I’m always perfect.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “There’s that ego I love so much. You know someday, I won’t even be able to get you through the door because your head is so big.”

They smiled, gazing into each other’s eyes. The firelight reflected off the matching rings that adorned their fingers. Harry patted the cushion next to him. “Come sit!” Tom sank into the sofa next to his love, and put a strong arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“Are you feeling better?”

Harry smiled, showing adoration and love for Tom all over his face. “After your hot chocolate, how could I not be? I just really wish that they could be there, sharing that moment with me. I can almost see my mom cheering me on from the seats, and my dad walking me down the aisle trying to hold back his tears. But you’re right, I’m sure they will always be watching.”

“Well hopefully not always, because I’m looking to ravish you darling on our honeymoon.”

Harry laughed while covering his eyes and slapping Tom’s arm. “Argh Tom, stop that! Ugh now I’m getting horrible images. You just had to mention that did you.”

“Well at least I cheered you up, you’ve been sad all week. You know what, I have the perfect thing. Come on, follow me.” Tom put down his mug, leapt up, and grabbed Harry’s hand. Dragging him towards the fireplace, he took a handful of floo powder. 

“Hold on Tom! Slow down for a second! Where exactly are we going?” Tom gave no response and pulled Harry close to him. After leaning down and pecking Harry on his cherry-colored lips, Tom smirked. 

“The Burrow!” 

With that, they were both swept away in a flash of green flames. The world spun around them, but Tom held Harry close. After only a few seconds they were spat out onto the Weasley’s orange carpet. Harry raised his head and tried to regain his bearings, and a bunch of eyes peered back at him. All of a sudden there was a cacophony of voices all shouting over one another. Harry beamed at Tom and mouthed, “did you plan this?”. Tom simply smiled and held Harry’s hand in his. 

“Harry mate, I’m so glad you could make it! We thought you wouldn’t show!” Ron cheerily said over all the voices. Harry started to respond, but his mouth was suddenly filled with curly brown hair as lean arms wrapped around him.

“Harry! Are you ok? I know how you’re feeling right now, but we are all here for you. The Weasleys, me, your godfathers, and Tom of course.” 

Spitting out his mouthful of hair, Harry chuckled and hugged Hermione back. “I’m fine Mione, really. Tom has been wonderfully attentive. He even made his world-famous hot chocolate for me.” From his spot on the sofa, Ron groaned.

“Come on mate, why are you taunting me like that? You know how much I love his hot chocolate, but he never makes it for anyone but you.”

Harry playfully rolled his eyes. “Well it’s because you’re not his fiancé and soon to be husband, Ron.” 

A playful figure bounded up to Harry, followed by a man calmly walking behind him. “Pup! You’re not going to greet your favorite godfather? I’m so hurt! How will I ever recover from this tragedy!” Sirius gently pried Hermione off Harry and pulled him into a giant hug, fake sobbing into his shoulder.

“You know I love you Siri, but obviously Remi is my favorite godfather.” Remus chuckled and joined in the hug.

“You’ve got that right Harry,'' said Remus, looking down on his godson fondly. His warm amber eyes held a glint of mischief.

“All these people ganging up on me, is no one on my side? Well see if I give you both birthday presents this year.”

Tom pulled Sirius and Remus off Harry and clutched him to his body protectively. “Actually I’m Harry’s favorite person, and no one can take him from me.” Harry rolled his eyes as Tom’s possessive nature came out. But deep inside he was really happy. All his favorite people made him feel like he was glowing, and a wide beaming smile spread across his face. Ron and Hermione in front of him, Sirius and Remus beside him, and Tom behind him. Love surrounded him. And as his godfathers and his fiancé argued over him while Ron and Hermione laughed, he looked outside with a content smile. The snow was still falling, large flakes sticking to the ground making everything look like a winter wonderland. But instead of the melancholy he was feeling earlier, he was filled with happiness and contentment. There is no place he would rather be than right here.


End file.
